Things change
by rainbowglitterunicorn
Summary: Fantasy Romance About Eliana and Aliter. Eliana is a strange lonely girl, but like all girls in class in love with the hot footballplayer Aliter. But Aliter is not the boy everybody thinks he is.
1. prologue

The first time his ocean blue eyes looked at me, my heart stopped.

I didn't knew what to do en I just stand there, so dumb.

Everybody stares of me.

The only thing I could look at that moment was how his eyes changed from the

ocean blue color to brown.

That moment I knew that he wasn't just the hot, populair footballplayer

I thought he was, he was more.

Well, that day, was last week.

Nobody seems to see that his eyecolor has changed.

If you asked me 2 weeks ago if there is something weird about Aliter I would say:

"The only thing that is weird about Aliter is that he isn't a model yet.'

If you would ask me now I will run away en never come back, move as far is I can.


	2. Teddybears

Today was the most confusing day of my life.

Since the day Aliter's blue, now brown, eyes found mine, my whole life is a mess.

I can't sleep, I don't eat. I can't concentrate at my homework and tests. My mark for maths,

my best subject in school, is a six. What is he doing to me?

Am I crazy? His eyecolor has changed, but nobody seems to see it.

That isn't normal. I'm not normal. He's not normal.

There is something I don't know about the boy I fall in love with 5 months ago, like every girl in class.

At this moment I'm in English class, but I have no idea of what the teacher is saying.

'Eliana, could you tell me what he is trying to say with this sentence?' I look at the teacher.

'Could you repeat that please?' 'What is he trying to say?' I stand up en pack my bag. 'Sorry, I have to go.' I walk out of class and when I'm outside I start crying. What am I doing?

I sit down and at that moment I see Aliter.

His brown eyes are staring into my soul.

'Hello Eliana.'

I'm trying to say something, but I don't know what to say. I'm wanna ask him why his eyecolor has changed, but I don't dare to.

'Ehm... Hello Aliter.'

'What's wrong?'

'I don't think you really care.'

'That hurts me, do you really think I'm that mean?' He says with a smile.

'No, I don't but, you are the most populair boy in school. Why would you care about, well, me. A girl with only one friend: her teddybear.'

He laughed. 'I also still sleep with a teddybear, but I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one.


	3. Talking to Aliter

I have 3 friends: my teddybear, Serena and Aliter, if you could call him a friend.

The change from blue to brown is driving me crazy, so I need to talk about it to someone.

I don't wanna be so sad that I talk to my teddybear, so I'm only talk to him if we're home alone.

I can't talk about Aliter with Aliter, so the only option is Serena.

Serena is in my class. She's a really nice girl, and really populair.

The only reason that we are friends is that we are neighbours.

But because I really don't know what to do I walk at this moment to Serena.

'Hi Serena...'

'Ehm, hi.'

I'm a bit confused because she it looks like she don't wanna talk to me.

'Can I come in? I really need to talk to you.'

'Well, not now, if you don't mind. I'm busy. '

'That's oke, see you tommorow.'

I'm a bit dissapointed.

I'm gonna call Aliter.

'Hi Aliter, this is Eliana.'

'Hi Eliana! I didn't expect you to call, what's up?'

'I really need to talk to you, could you come to the parc, right now?'

'If it's really important...'

'Yes it is.'

'Oke, I'll be there in an hour.'

The parc is very close to my house, so I walk to the parc.

I take a seat at in the grass next to the playground and take a look at the unusually blue sky.

Will the sky ever turn in to brown?

No. So eyes also don't. But they did.

I think about how I would ask Aliter about his eyes: Hi Aliter, so what I wanna to ask: why has your eyecolor changed?

I laugh. That sounds so dumb.

After a few seconds of laughing I stop and tears fill my eyes.

Why don't I have any friends? Am I so dumb, and stupid, and ugly?

'Hi Eliana!'

I was shocked.

'Oh my god Aliter. That was scary. Sorry. Hi.'

He laughed. I wanna laugh with him, but I don't dare to.

'So what do you wanna talk about?'

'Ehm, well, maybe this sounds strange, and you may laugh. I mean: its's crazy.

Do you remember last week? That day in the school canteen? I saw your eyecolor changing from blue to brown.'

He seems to be shocked.

'Yes I know, it's crazy, you don't ever wanna talk to me again, do you?'

He's still shocked.

He look at kids playing at the playground.

'I don't know what to say, my eyecolor isn't changed.'

I look at his eyes. They are blue again, that beautiful ocean blue, we're you can get lost in.

But I'm sure that his eyes were brown when I haven't talked about the color of his eyes.


End file.
